Flesh wounds
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Canute. Por alguna extraña razón, Loki se mantiene despierto en la mañana con un brazo extendido hacia algo que no está allí. Slash. Thor/Loki.


Disculpen errores, lo corregí rápido porque ahora, además de sin Word, me quedé sin inter.  
Espero que les guste.

**N/A:** Resumen: es decidido como un castigo. El castigo de Loki incluiría borrar sus recuerdos y exiliarlo a Midgard. Cuando el Hechizo removedor de recuerdos sale mal, Loki no sólo pierde sus recuerdos, sino la habilidad para crear otros nuevos. Temeroso de que sus enemigos tomen ventaja de esto, Thor le pone bajo el cuidado de Los Vengadores hasta que una cura para su condición sea encontrada. Y así pasa el tiempo, pero Loki vive cada día como un circuito, incapaz de recordar que pasa el día anterior.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:**Por alguna extraña razón, Loki se mantiene despierto en la mañana con un brazo extendido hacia algo que no está allí.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Flesh wounds**

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, Loki se mantiene despierto en la mañana con un brazo extendido al espacio vacío a su lado, como si alguien tuviera que estar allí, yaciendo junto a él.

Le tomaría un par de segundos darse cuenta de que todavía está solo en su apartamento. Automáticamente retiraría su brazo, pero no dejaría de doblar sus dedos, como si se aferrara a la última esencia de esa calidez fantasmal.

Tal vez llevó a alguien a casa la noche anterior. Tal vez era alguien agradable, alguien a quien le habría gustado conocer un poco mejor.

Y entonces Loki se recuerda que sería inútil, porque no es como si supiera, de todos modos, si las manos que le acariciaron habían sido suaves o ásperas. Tampoco quería recordar.

Tal vez eran los males de un amnésico anterógrado.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Tiene la misma rutina todos los días.

—Me pregunto si está cansado de eso...

—Si lo está, dudo que pueda recordar como sentirse de esa manera. ¿No lo crees, mi príncipe?

* * *

Los ojos de Loki se abren, y lo primero que ve es su brazo extendido delante de él, hacia algo que no está allí

_Extraño_, piensa, pero aleja esos pensamientos y se levanta de su cama.

Es un hermoso día. Puede sentir el calor que irradia el sol a través de sus cortinas, y cuando las abre es recibido por la vista de los niños parados al otro lado de la calle, con sus mochilas al hombro y esperando ansiosamente por la jornada escolar.

Una leve sonrisa cruza el rostro de Loki –a veces se siente como si ya conociera a aquellos niños, pero sus madres son muy protectoras, y ellos se apartan con timidez cada vez que sale a dar un paseo.

Eso está bien, sin embargo. Loki entiende sus intenciones; si él tuviera hijos, querría protegerlos también.

Se las arregla para separarse de la ventana, haciéndose la silenciosa promesa de salir mas tarde. Ha pasado tiempo desde que respiró algo de aire fresco, y su apartamento es insufrible en este caluroso verano.

El día va transcurriendo normal: meterse a la ducha y luego hacer panqueques para el desayuno. Tiene un plato de ellos listo cuando escucha que tocan la puerta.

Son tres golpes fuertes y sucesivos.

(Por alguna razón, es extrañamente familiar).

Cuando Loki abre, se encuentra con un desconocido rubio, muy alto y corpulento. — ¿Buenos días? —dice Loki, y es más una pregunta que un saludo. Trata de actuar de la forma más educada posible, pero entonces alza una ceja con curiosidad—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Por un par de segundos (o quizá incluso minutos; Loki pierde la cuenta), el extraño le mira fijamente. Sus ojos son del más azul de los azules –No puede encontrar ninguna otra descripción. Tienen una mirada que parece ser atenta, y su boca se abre y se cierra varias veces, como si no pudiera decidir que decir. Finalmente—: Me acabo de mudar aquí —gesticula el hombre sin mucha determinación.

Alegre de que no sea nadie peligroso, Loki le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿En serio? ¿Eres del 168 o del 172?

El hombre parece confundido.

—Disculpa, supongo que quise decir, ¿vives allí —Loki sacude un pulgar hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda—, o allí?

—Oh —el hombre cambia su peso de un pie a otro, y ahora parece un poco inseguro—. Allí —señala la puerta a la izquierda del apartamento de Loki.

Tiene acento, y es notable en sus palabras, dejando a Loki preguntándose si es un extranjero. Aunque no puede identificar bien qué tipo de acento es, lo encuentra extrañamente... encantador.

—Soy Loki —se presenta, extendiendo una mano—. Un placer conocerte, vecino.

El hombre observa su mano y su expresión se vuelve... ¿atormentada?

Loki no tiene tiempo para cuestionarlo; el hombre de repente se voltea y comienza a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, casi corriendo. Loki se le queda mirando, atónito.

* * *

— ¿De verdad hablaste con él?

—Brevemente. Pero tan pronto como se presentó, no pude evitarlo... corrí. Dioses, deberías haberlo visto.

* * *

Los dedos de Loki se enroscan en las sábanas, y eso le despierta. Su mente está confusa por el sueño, pero eventualmente se aclara lo suficiente para registrar la extraña frialdad de su cama.

Suspira, sentándose. Su mano se arrastra deliberadamente hacia bajo en el lado vacío de la cama.

En su camino al baño pasa por la ventana. Hay niños parados al otro lado de la calle, mochilas en mano, su charla animada es apenas audible a través del vidrio. Loki sonríe y piensa que tal vez saldrá más tarde.

Por ahora, el calor de su apartamento es insufrible, y una agradable ducha le espera; luego el desayuno (está pensando en panqueques); y después de todo eso tal vez paseará por el parque.

El resto del día pasa tranquilamente. Nunca tiene oportunidad de salir, pero se dice que lo hará mañana.

Más de una vez, la atención de Loki es atraída por la puerta, pero no puede entender por qué.

* * *

— ¿Hoy no, mi príncipe?

—No, hoy no. Temo... temo que mi valor se rompa como ayer.

— ¿Pero a qué más temes? Él está inofensivo en este estado.

—Por eso: es inofensivo. Es tan inocente, tan ajeno a lo que ocurre –no se parece nada al despiadado criminal que era. Es desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

— ¿Pero no del todo desagradable?

—No. En absoluto.

* * *

Loki es despertado por un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta. Sale con rapidez de la cama, parpadeando por el sueño y se apresura a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás. El golpeteo es insistente, y teme que sea alguien importante, tal vez el propietario, así que se apresura a abrir la puerta.

En lugar del propietario, está este hombre alto de espalda ancha con unos eléctricos ojos azules y sus labios formando una fina línea.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunta Loki, y luego bosteza.

Las facciones del otro hombre se suavizan inmediatamente, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo temprano que es. —Lo siento —pronuncia con voz temblorosa—, ¿te desperté, Loki?

Loki parpadea. Se frota los ojos de nuevo. Duda, dividido entre el deseo de sentirse divertido o intimidado. — ¿Le conozco, señor...?

—Sólo llámame Thor —dice el hombre rápidamente—. No hay necesidad de formalidades. —Se frota la nunca avergonzado—. En cuanto a tu nombre, me lo dijo uno de los otros Ve- inquilinos. Tony Stark, ¿creo que fue él?

Loki asiente. —Ya veo. —En realidad no conoce a Tony Stark. Le ve de vez en cuando, dando vueltas alrededor, pero luce tan cansado cada vez. A veces Loki incluso consigue a ver un rastro de pena en su mirada. Imagina que hombre simplemente está preocupado—. ¿Eres nuevo aquí, entonces? —Cambia el tema rápidamente—. El edificio rara vez tiene recién llegados. Sin duda, hay sitios mejores.

—Me gusta este —dice Thor con un movimiento de cabeza—. Hay una... extraña sensación de... nostalgia, casi. —Su mirada constantemente revolotea sobre Loki, y este no puede dejar de sentirse bajo escrutinio.

—Supongo que debo estar de acuerdo contigo —consciente, sin embargo, porque Thor tiene razón, hasta cierto punto. Loki da un paso atrás y abre la puerta, invitando al otro a pasar. Si van a ser vecinos, podrían estar bien en buenos términos—. Oh, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar? Haré panqueques.

—Panqueques —repite Thor, luciendo desconcertado—. ¿Seguro?

_Quizás nunca ha comido panqueques antes_, reflexiona Loki, pero la idea es tan absurda que la rechaza. —Tendrás que disculparme el desorden por aquí –Siempre olvido limpiar.

Thor sonríe, entrando tras él. —Entiendo.

Loki no está seguro de cómo reaccionar ante el tono triste de sus palabras. En vez de ello, le sonríe dirigiéndole a la cocina. —Espero que te gusten las chispas de chocolate...

* * *

— ¿Padre de todo sabe que haces esto?

— ¿Crees, honestamente, que eso me detendría?

* * *

Loki se sorprende al oír que tocan a su puerta a las siete de la mañana. —Sólo un segundo —grita a quien quiera que sea, secándose las manos y mirándose al espejo para asegurarse de que no luce como recién despierto –porque lo está.

Cuando abre la puerta, un extraño desconocido rubio está de pie allí. — ¿Sí? —pregunta Loki con cautela, con una mano en la puerta en caso de que le sea necesario cerrarla.

—Ah... ¿Te desperté? —El hombre parece arrepentido.

Loki se ríe tímidamente, pasándose una mano por su cabello alborotado por el sueño. Quizá no lucía tan presentable como pensó, después de todo. —No, ya estaba despierto. —Se quedan allí en un incómodo silencio hasta que Loki intenta—: Lo siento, ¿necesitas algo?

El hombre le está observando atentamente, y Loki se desplaza bajo su mirada. No se siente nervioso, aunque cree que debería. Más bien, se siente cálido, atesorando la atención.

Es extraño.

—Me acabo de mudar aquí. Quería conocer a los demás, pero creo que tú eres el único en este piso.

—No hay muchos inquilinos por aquí. —Loki se encoge de hombros—. ¿Eres del 168 o del 172?

El hombre parece divertido ahora, por alguna razón desconocida para Loki. —172 —responde.

—Encantado de conocerte, entonces, vecino. —Loki le ofrece su mano junto con una sonrisa—. Soy Loki.

—Mi nombre es Thor. —El hombre –Thor– toma su mano y la estrecha, y su agarre es caliente y fuerte y firme y familiar. Dice inesperadamente—: Me recuerdas a alguien.

Loki tarareó con interés, ladeando la cabeza. — ¿Sí?

—Sí. —Nota que la voz de Thor cambia sutilmente—. Tú... Me recuerdas a mi hermano.

— ¿De verdad? —Loki recoge un mechón de su propio cabello, tomando nota de las marcadas diferencias entre él y este hombre. Él es pelinegro, mientras que el cabello de Thor es rubio; él es delgado y nervudo, mientras que Thor no hace nada por esconder los músculos debajo de su ropa; él tiene los ojos verdes, y Thor tiene los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto—. No nos parecemos en nada.

—Él fue adoptado.

—Oh, ya veo. Tal vez podría conocerlo algún día.

—Creo que le agradarías mucho —dice Thor amablemente—, si estuviera aún aquí hoy. —Su voz se va apagando después de eso, Thor se pone extrañamente silencioso. Por primera vez desde que posó sus ojos en Loki, su mirada se dirige al suelo.

—Oh —dice Loki, en voz baja, porque no está seguro de qué más decir. Siente una punzada sorda en su pecho. Quiere clasificar la sensación como pena, pero algo le dice que es mucho más que eso, y se pregunta por qué siente tanto por un mero extraño—. Lo- lo siento.

—No lo hagas. —La mano de Thor cae sobre su hombro, y Loki puede sentir cada temblor en sus dedos.

Instintivamente, pone su mano sobre la de Thor y la aprieta.

Entonces Thor da unos pasos hacia adelante y está abrazando a Loki, un abrazo que es demasiado íntimo para ser compartido por dos meros extraños, pero de alguna manera, de alguna manera...

...se siente bien.

* * *

Aterrizan en las sábanas en un frenesí de besos y manos errantes y murmullos suaves de satisfacción. La ropa cae en un montón descuidado al suelo y las almohadas son derribadas por Thor cuando rueda a Loki en su espalda, presionándole sobre el colchón y besándole, húmedo y acalorado, en los labios. Loki se arquea contra él, y están tan cerca como es posible, pero de alguna manera aún muy lejos.

Cuando Thor extiende sus piernas y le penetra, duele, pero el dolor es bueno y es reemplazado rápidamente por el placer. Loki se muerde los nudillos para reprimir un sollozo cuando Thor comienza a moverse, haciendo rodar sus caderas contra las de Loki sin piedad.

La desesperación se cuelga pesada en el aire, y la mente de Loki gira cuando siente una mano callosa en su polla. Le masturba de arriba a abajo tan sólo dos veces antes de que Loki se corra, tirando de Thor contra su cuerpo, para que le penetre a una profundidad imposible.

Thor está susurrando en su hombro—: Lo siento, Loki, lo siento tanto —y a través de la bruma de placer, Loki apenas siente las lágrimas chorreando por su hombro.

—Perdonado —dice Loki de nuevo en un jadeo, meciendo sus caderas y persuadiendo a Thor de llegar al límite con él—. Te perdono, Thor, siempre...

* * *

— ¿Fue bien, presumo?

— ¿No deberías ya saber eso, Guardián de todo?

—Pero disfrutas relatando los acontecimientos, ¿no? ¿Te gusta poder hablar de él como si fuera tu hermano una vez más, no un criminal?

* * *

Loki se despierta en el lado izquierdo de su cama, las sábanas están tiradas al otro lado, como si alguien hubiera estado durmiendo allí. Sus piernas se sienten un poco raras, y en el baño, justo antes de entrar a la ducha, nota un moretón oscuro en un lado de su cuello: un chupetón.

Pero Loki no recuerda haberse reunido con nadie, apenas de acostarse con alguien (¡no es que lo haría con alguien que sólo ha conocido por un día!).

No hay ninguna otra evidencia para probarlo, de todos modos, así que intenta olvidarlo. Es un deseo que puede volverse real fácilmente al día siguiente.

* * *

—Sabes que no podemos retenerlo aquí por siempre, ¿cierto? Los chicos se están cansando de jugar a pretender...

—Prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, Hombre de Hierro. Tan pronto como Padre encuentre una cura para la condición de Loki, podrá regresar a Asgard. Es demasiado peligroso llevarlo de vuelta mientras está así –la gente puede aprovechare de él. Ya le he fallado muchas veces antes; no fallaré en protegerlo esta vez.

—...espero que entiendas que esto no es tu culpa, Thor. Loki hizo lo que quiso, y eso sucedió por querer apoderarse del m...

—Cuida tu lengua, Stark.

—Sí, sí. Disculpa. Lo único que digo es que no deberías culparte, grandote. Nada de esto fue tu culpa.

—Todo lo que Loki quería era ser amado, ser aceptado... Afirmo que es mi hermano y que lo amo, pero yo no fui muy amable cuando eramos jóvenes. Loki siempre estaba allí para mí después de cada conflicto, cada batalla, y le pagué abandonándole. Debí haber estado allí para él, pero no estuve.

—Me arrepiento, Stark.

—Me arrepiento de todo.

* * *

—Loki.

Un extraño está de pie en el umbral de su casa. Loki le mira con cautela; no ha visto a este hombre antes, ¿entonces cómo sabe su nombre? — ¿Sí? —pregunta abruptamente.

Son las diez de la noche.

—Tienes que recordarme, hermano. —El hombre da un paso adelante, empujando fácilmente más la puerta.

Loki se tambalea hacia atrás, sus ojos buscando alrededor por una ruta de escape. El corazón le late con fuerza en los oídos. —Fuera de mi casa, por favor —pide en la voz más uniforme que puede manejar.

Un loco, piensa, dado el aspecto desaliñado del desconocido. Su característica más llamativa son sus ojos, azules y grandes y llenos de...

...verdad.

Están llenos de sinceridad.

Pero Loki sabe que lo que dice no puede ser posible.

El hombre sigue hablándole, casi suplicando, y Loki sólo escucha a medias. Cree oír menciones de algo llamado Asgard, de príncipes y reinos, de cazar y jugar juntos...

—Por favor, Loki.

Se apoya en la pared ahora, y el hombre pone sus manos sobre el yeso, a ambos lados de su cabeza, capturándole de manera efectiva. Eléctricos ojos azules sostienen la mirada de Loki, y parecen dolorosamente familiares.

—Debes recordar.

_A veces te envidio_, piensa Loki por alguna bizarra razón, _pero nunca dudes de que te amo_.

Por un segundo, cree que le reconoce...

— ¿Thor? —murmura, su voz temblorosa e insegura.

Siente como el hombre sonríe en su cuello.

—Te extrañé mucho —confiesa Thor con voz tensa.

Los brazos de Loki se alzan para sostenerlo más cerca, aceptando el abrazo. Apenas sabe que está sucediendo, pero se siente bien. Esto se siente bien.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —susurra. La confusión se ata a sus palabras y sólo quiere una respuesta.

—Ven conmigo. —Thor se aleja, sus manos deslizándose por los brazos de Loki hasta entrelazar sus dedos—. Te lo mostraré.

Hay confianza resurgiendo dentro de Loki. Siente que tiene años de años, como si hubiera estado presente allí toda su vida. Asiente y le sigue.

* * *

Los niños de afuera no son reales.

No vive en un complejo de apartamentos

Tony Stark no es simplemente su vecino.

Esto es de lo que Loki se entera: está bajo el cuidado de una organización llamada SHIELD, retenido en una habitación individual con una ventana que simula imágenes engañosas del exterior.

—Afuera —le dice con voz áspera a Thor, y apenas es consciente de la forma en la que está apretando los bíceps del hombre—. Por favor, quiero salir.

—No puedes.

Están bajo tierra.

* * *

Esto es de lo que Loki también se entera: es un asesino.

* * *

Thor se queda con él esa noche.

Encajan perfectamente en la cama, Loki pegado estrechamente contra el costado de Thor. Sus dedos aún están entrelazados; Loki no los ha dejado ir desde que Thor le agarró la mano.

—No recuerdo nada —admite, y su voz se rompe—, pero siento cosas, oigo cosas. Te miro, y nunca te he visto antes en mi vida, pero, Dios, se siente como si te hubiera amado por toda una eternidad.

Los labios de Thor se dividen en una pequeña sonrisa, invisible en la oscuridad. —En cierto modo, lo has hecho —murmura—. Y yo te he amado por el mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? ¿Cuántos días he vivido y no recuerdo?

—Un mes, si no me equívoco en la cuenta.

— ¿Alrededor de treinta días, entonces?

—Sí.

—Y tú... ¿me visitaste cada vez?

—Sí.

Loki ríe, aunque su respiración se dificulta un poco. —Lo siento. Debe haber sido agotador tener que presentarte una y otra vez.

—Tú vales la pena —responde Thor con honestidad. En su mente, continúa: _Me enamoré de ti una y otra y otra vez_.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Loki—, ¿cuándo recordaré? ¿Y si vuelvo a ser de la forma en como solía ser?

Oh, como le encantaría a Thor mentir, pero Loki siempre ha sido el mentiroso más talentoso entre los dos. Así que en vez de responder, Thor se queda en silencio. Simplemente sostiene a Loki, quien a su vez acepta el silencio como respuesta, como si de alguna forma entendiera.

—Y... ¿y qué si no?

Es una pregunta incluso más aterradora que la última.

—Entonces me enamoraré de ti una vez más —elije decir Thor. Siente los dedos de Loki envolviéndose más estrechamente en su mano, y sonríe, imaginando el rubor que debe estar en las mejillas de su no-hermano—. Duerme —le dice al oído.

—No quiero olvidar, Thor.

—No lo harás.

Thor se sorprende a si mismo por la firmeza con la que lo dice. En realidad casi se convence, ese miedo se disipa por un breve y deleitador momento. Inclina la cabeza de Loki, atrayéndole, lo besa. Memoriza su sabor. Repite en un murmullo—: Duerme. No me iré.

No lo hace.

* * *

Los ojos de Loki se abren en un revoloteo, e, instintivamente, sus dedos buscan algo a que aferrarse. Cuando su mano choca con algo que se siente como cabello, se sienta con rapidez, con los ojos de par en par al ver a otro hombre durmiendo en su cama.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —pregunta, luchando por salir de la cama.

El hombre se despierta, sus ojos parpadean antes de abrirse y centrarse lentamente en él.

Por un momento, Loki es cautivado por los orbes azules.

—Loki —comienza el hombre, y esa pronunciación de su nombre impacta en sus extremidades. Agarra el objeto más cercano, que resulta ser un libro, utilizándolo para gesticular salvajemente contra el hombre para que salga de su cama.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —exige Loki con severidad—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Fuera!

El hombre extiende una mano hacia él, pero Loki le golpea con un libro. — ¡Fuera! —repite, más frenético esta vez. El miedo apuñala su corazón, pero no por la perspectiva de encontrar a un extraño en su cama –es porque la mirada del hombre es extrañamente familiar.

—Está bien, ¡está bien! —concede, levantándose de la cama.

Loki se da cuenta de que está medio desnudo. Loki tira del cuello de su propia camisa, inspeccionando su hombro. Hay una marca de mordedura allí.

—Loki... —intenta el hombre de nuevo, pero esta vez Loki le tira el libro. Este le pega al otro justo bajo el ojo, y Loki le oye sisear de dolor, con su mano alzándose para sostener su mejilla.

— ¡Vete!

El hombre lo hace.

La puerta se cierra tras él con un click.

Loki lanza el libro a un lado y se desliza hasta el suelo, sosteniéndose con las manos temblorosas. Lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas y su corazón se se siente como si le faltara algo.

* * *

Loki se despierta por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Sus ojos se abren lentamente, y se siente cansado.

Su brazo está extendido frente a él, en el lado derecho vacío de su cama.

_Extraño_, piensa para sí, y otro insistente golpe le hace luchar por levantarse. — ¡Un momento! —dice a la puerta, corriendo para tratar de verse presentable. Son las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para visitas, pero quizá es alguien importante.

Hay niños al otro lado de la calle, con las mochilas al hombro y labios sonrientes en sus caras emocionadas por la nueva jornada escolar.

En el camino a la puerta se tropieza con una caja. _Realmente tengo que acordarme de limpiar aquí_, se queja Loki para sí mismo, y entonces abre la puerta. —Buenos días —le dice al hombre rubio que está en su puerta. Verle saca a relucir una sensación desconocida en el pecho de Loki, y parpadea—. Eso se ve doloroso —dice sin pensar realmente, señalando el moretón bajo el ojo del hombre.

Ello le saca una risa al otro. —Lo era. Mi amante tiene buena puntería.

—Debes haberla disgustado bastante, entonces —reflexiona Loki, y encuentra la tensión dejando sus hombros. Se siente a gusto.

—Él, en realidad —corrige el hombre.

—Lo siento, sólo lo asumí. —Por alguna razón, todo esto se siente un poco tonto. Loki niega con la cabeza para sí mismo—. Oh, bien- ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Me acabo de mudar —responde el hombre—. Me dijeron que alguien vivía a mi lado, así que pensé que debía saludar.

— ¡Me alegra que lo hicieras! Raramente tenemos nuevos inquilinos aquí, a pesar de que hay un montón de apartamentos disponibles. —Loki da un paso hacia atrás, abriendo más la puerta—. ¿Te gustaría entrar? Estaba planeando hacer algunos panqueques para el desayuno, y puedes acompañarme, si quieres.

—Si no es mucho problema —dice el hombre, entrando.

—No, no, en absoluto. —Loki cierra la puerta la puerta tras él, entonces se dirige a la cocina, indicándole al hombre que le siga—. Mi nombre es Loki, por cierto —añade por sobre su hombro.

Los ojos del hombre se arrugan con una sonrisa. (De alguna manera, parece un poco... triste). —Soy Thor —responde él—. Es un placer conocerte.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
